1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grounding plug and more particularly to a grounding plug for use with electrical test devices such as fuse testers, test lights, multimeters, etc. Even more particularly, the grounding plug of this invention is designed to be used with an accessory power outlet in a vehicle to provide a ground for the electrical test device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical test devices such as fuse testers, test lights, multimeters, etc., which are utilized in automotive repair work, require that the test devices be grounded. In the past, the grounding of the test devices did not pose a problem since the older vehicles were constructed of a large number of metal components which made it relatively easy for a technician to ground the electrical test device. However, in recent years, plastic and composite components have been substituted for metal components, thereby making it difficult for a technician to find or reach a metal component suitable for attaching the ground lead of the electrical test device thereto to ground the test device.